His Princess 2: Stay With Me
by SummerTime15
Summary: Cam finally found out why her mom had left her after her fathers death. And as Cam gets closer with Joe at Blackthorn, she realizes maybe her mother was right to keep her out of the spy business. Join Cam as she tries to figure out who she wants to be with and who she can really trust. Because things aren't always as they seem.
1. You're Right

I ran down the passage way turning at every corner. I looked behind me to see that he has gotten closer. I ran faster, pushing my legs to keep me going. I almost made it out when I felt arms circle around my waist and pick me up. I screamed and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Logan! That's _not_ fair!" I giggled.

"You're just jealous that I'm faster than you." He said in my ear. Logan put me down and I faced him.

"No. _You're_ just supposed to pretend that I'm faster than you because _I'm_ the _girlfriend_." I said with a fake pout.

"You know what I want to do when you pout like that?" He asked in a husky voice leaning in.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss the living daylight out of you." He said before crashing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and leaning my back against the wall. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I gladly opened. I let out a small moan as his tongue roamed my mouth and he did the same. Only _his_ moan people in _England_ could hear. I stopped kissing him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his head where I smacked him. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for." I said. He grinned at me with a glint in his eyes.

"What can I say? You bring out the beast in me." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Logan, put me down." He didn't listen and instead started kissing my neck. "Logan, now." I said again. He grunted but listened putting me down with a pout of his own. I just stared at him with a dumb look on my face.

"You seriously think that's going to work on me?" I asked cocking my hip and putting my hand on it.

"Apparently not." He said and walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you're such a baby." I told him.

"No I-" I cut him off.

"Logan. Stand still." I said in a fearful voice. He did as told.

"Why? What's- oof." He said when I jumped on his back. "Now that, was not fair." He said while walking. I giggled.

Once we got out of the secret passageway he set me down. I didn't have a chance to tell him I had to go because once my feet were on the ground his lips were on mine.

Someone cleared there throat behind us. My first thought was Joe but when I turned around I was met with a pair of green eyes. I blushed a bright red and stepped away from Logan only to have him pull me infront of him and wrap his arms around my waist.

"What do you want Goode?" Logan asked With venom thick in his voice.

"To talk with Cam. Is that a crime?" Zach asked.

"Yes, it is actually. Now leave us alone. She doesn't want to talk to you." Logan said. I looked up it Logan.

"I think she can speak for her self." Zach spat. He looked over at me and all the anger in his eyes changed ti a soft kindness and a hint if sadness. _Great. Now he's hiding his emotions again. _I thought to myself. _And whose fault is that_? I looked down, ashamed that I had helped Zach put his emotionless mask up. "So Cam, can we talk?" I looked back up to Zach and bit my lip.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." Logan's arms tensed around me before he let go. I kissed Logan's cheek before walking off with Zach.

"Sooooo, what's up?" I asked dragging out the 'so'.

"You and Logan huh?" Was all he asked.

"So? Why do you care. We have been going out for a month and you decide to ask about us now?" Yes, I was a little angry. I guess a part of me wanted Zach to notice me. And it hurt when he hadn't come up to me to even ask how my day was going.

"Just asking." He mumbled. I looked at him curiously before pulling him into a closet. If it were Logan I would have gone into a passage way but, that's _our_ thing. Not Zach's and mine.

"Alright what's going on? You ignore me for a month and when you finally talk to me, you ask about my relationship with Logan?" I asked searching his eyes for any explication. Zach took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Why couldn't you stay with me?" He asked in a broken voice. "I told you I fell I love with you the first time I saw you. I comforted you when you needed it. I gave you roses and letters because I was too much of a coward to say those things to you face to face. I'm sorry for not telling you about your father and mother but I wasn't allowed too. Believe me I wanted too.

"And to make it even worse, you choose freaking Logan! Why the heck would you choose him! Do you know how many times I wanted to ring his stupid neck when I would see him so much a _touch_ you?!" Zach was full on shouting now. "Why am I not good enough for you Cam? Why am I not good enough? You say you don't want me to leave you? How do you think I feel when you leave me? i don't want you to leave me either! I mean, you go to the freaking _bathroom_ and I already miss you. You walked out on me twice! And yet here I am, still in love with you! No matter how much I try to stop it just comes back even stronger! Why can't you, for once in your freaking life, not leave _me_?" He had tears streaming down his face. Of anger or sadness or both, I don't know. But what I did know, was that he was right. I've been so selfish with what I wanted, I really didn't think about his feelings.

"Zach." I said, my voice cracking. "Zach I'm so sorry. You're right. I should have stayed with you. I shouldn't have left. But I was scared and confused. I thought you were just playing some stu-" I didn't get to finish because Zach's lips were on mine. They were warm and soft. But the difference between this kiss? Our lips molded perfectly together and sent tingles down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. I was about to kiss him back when I remembered Logan.

"Zach no. I'm still dating Logan. I'm not going to cheat on him." I said.

"Then break up with him." He said and leaned in to kiss me again.

"Zach it's not that easy." I told him. I flinched after I realized what I had just said. "What I mean is, we've been dating for a month and he has done nothing to me to make me mad or upset with him. When I dated you, we were only dating for a week and I was just so confused."

"Yeah, I get it." he was ready to open the door when I stopped him.

"But your right. Why did I choose Logan? Because I needed someone and he was there for me. I guess I have a problem with using people for my own needs huh." I said sitting down. Zach sat down next to me and rested his arms on his knees.

"In some ways." He said while smirking. I kicked his shin. "Ow! Geeze, for a girl, you kick hard."

"Don't be such a sexist boy." I said rolling my eyes. "A girl can beat a boy any day." and with that, I walked out.

_Time to break up with Logan_. I thought. _This isn't going to end well_.

...

A/N: First chapter... DONE! Whew, that took a while. So what did you think? No one voted for Logan... Poor Logan :( :(... So Zammie! How was the first chapter? I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter Logan and Zach are going to have a little... "Talk" in the P&E room. Cam is going to find out just how bad the P&E room can get. REVIEW!


	2. The 'Talk'

"Logan?" I asked, knocking on his door. He opened immediately.

"What did he say to you Cam. I swear I'll rip his head off of he hurt you." He said with anger in his eyes. I shook my head.

"No, he didn't hurt me." I told him. Logan sighed in relief and hugged me.

"Good." He said. "Hey Cam?

"What?" I asked pushing away from him. _Don't make this harder than it needs to be_. I pleaded.

"I have something to tell you." He looked in my eyes.

"I have something to tell you too." I said biting my lip. He smiled, not seeing the worry and guilt in my eyes.

"You go first." He said pulling me closer. I stepped back and took his hands off me.

"Logan, I- I'm breaking up with you." I said looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked as if he just heard me say I ate some cat named Suzie. This time I did look at him.

"I'm breaking up with you Logan. I guess, I mean I thought." I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I was caught up in the moment. I was happy you were there for me and I didn't want to be alone. I shouldn't have done that to you. I fooled the both of us. I'm sorry."

"I should have gone first." Logan whispered. I didn't know if it was to himself or not, so I just ignored it. He looked at me, his eyes full of pain. _Because that's what you do Cam. Everywhere you turn, you cause people pain_. "What did Zach say? He made you break up with me, didn't he?" he and I both knew that wasn't the case. Well, not _fully._

"He just made me realize a few things, that's all." I whispered.

"I love you." He said. My head shot up. "It took me a month to say it but I do. I love you Cam. I'll never stop loving you." He kissed my lips, lingering for a few seconds, before shutting the door.

_Well, that was easier than I thought_. I left to go find Joe.

Logan's POV

Once I saw Cammie walk away I threw the closest thing next to me. _Eh, Kyle's not gonna miss his laptop_.

"Good job Goode. Good job." I said to myself. "Sweet talk Cam into talking with you, and you get her to dump me. Dump me like a freaking sack of potatoes!" I pace the room. "Just you wait Goode. I can't wait to get my hands around your neck." I opened the door and made my way to the P&E barn.

"Hey Goode!" I yelled as I walked in. He looked up and smirked.

"What's got you so mad Stearling? Trouble in paradise?" he taunted.

"You're going to pay." When I got close enough, I punched him square in the jaw.

Cammie's POV

"Cam! Cammie wait up!" I turned around to see Jonas running towards me.

"Hey Jonas, what's up?" I asked. He stopped and gasped for air.

"Zach, Logan, P&E barn." he said between gasps of air.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Zach and Logan, they're practically killing each other in the P&E barn." He said looking worried.

"Where's the barn?" I asked. He told me to fallow him and we started running. As we got closer to a building I could hear people chanting for either Zach or Logan. I ran faster.

"Aren't the teachers breaking it up?" I asked Jonas before we reached the door. He didn't have to answer as I saw a big muscular guy standing to the side watching, enjoying this show all too much.

I looked at the mats and there they were. This is worse than Liam's party. I shivered just thinking about Liam. He's been in the past three nightmares I've had this month. Always taking me somewhere but I always wake up before he gets anywhere interesting.

"Zach! Logan!" I shouted. They kept fighting but a few boys from the crowd glanced at me. I walke up to try and break up the fight but one of the seniors held me back.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"If you try and break them up you're going to get killed." Was all he said.

I gasped as Logan punched Zach in the ribs. Zach rolled over on top of Logan and punched him in the nose. I winced when I heard a crack. Logan kneed Zach in the gut and rolled Zach off of him and stood up. Zach got up as well, but as he got up, he swiped his right leg across Logan's legs making Logan fall to the ground. Logan grunted and grabbed Zach's ankle.

"I'm going to KILL you Goode!" Logan yelled. Zach punched his stomach.

"Would you guys stop it!" I yelled. It did nothing and they kept on fighting. Logan punched Zach's rib cage and Zach yelled in pain. I knew at least one rib was broken.

"Logan! Stop!" I yelled again. The stupid guy wouldn't let go of me so I faced him and punched him in the nose. He instantly let go of me am covered his nose. I stomped up to Logan and Zach.

"When I say stop, you stop!" I yelled and grabbed Zach's ear pulling him away from Logan.

"Ow ow ow ow. Cam, Cam let go!" Zach said.

"What a loser." Logan laughed. Once I got Zach to one end of the mat I walked over to Logan and grabbed his ear.

"Ah frick! Cam! Let go! That freaking hurts!" Logan cried. I pinched harder and brought him to the opposite end of the mat. Both boys were rubbing there ears as I walked to the center. the cheering stopped and it became deadly silent.

"who's the loser now?" Zach spat.

"Alright, what is going on here?!" I yelled sending a glare to both Zach and Logan.

"It's all his fault!" They said at the same time.

"Shut up! Logan, what happened?" I asked.

"Goode happened. If he hadn't talked to you today, you wouldn't have broken up with me!" I heard Zach scoff.

"What was that Zach?" I asked.

"You're just a baby Logan. Can't take a little competition? Cam was mine first, remember that." he smirked. Logan stepped towards Zach but my glare made him stop.

"You two are both acting childish and are wasting your time. I'm not dating either of you and that's final!"

"YES!" Someone from the crowed said.

"Shut up! I'm not dating any of you!" I yelled so everybody could hear. "I'm not here to date! I'm here because apparently I'm not safe where I was. That's it! And you two!" I looked at Zach and Logan, "If I catch you fighting again, you're dealing with me." Instantly, their hands went up to there ear. As I walked away I could here the boys whispering to each other.

"That, was _hot_!"

"Pretty tough for a girl." _Sexist pig_.

"Yup, defiantly a Morgan."

"If she doesn't marry me, I'll kidnap her and make her marry me." okay... That wasn't creepy.

"Just like Rachel." I stopped at that and looked at who said it. It was the man who was watching the fight. He winked at me and nodded. I smiled at him. Just like my mom huh? That made me feel less upset about her current situation. Like, even if she is dead, I still have a piece of her with me. My mom has been pronounced MIA for over three weeks now. And every day I wait for some type of call, or even message of any kind. Always disappointed at the end of the day to go to bed with no word from her.

Xxxx

"So I heard you made quite the impression in the P&E barn today." My dad, yes I'm calling Joe 'dad', said as we ate dinner in his room.

I started calling Joe dad the night of my first nightmare. A week later I would call him dad publicly. It felt natural to call him dad. He was a lot like my real father. Joe says it's annoying but I hear him calling me Babygirl before I go to sleep every night.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an innocent voice. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Cam." he said. "You know I don't want you there. It's just bad news waiting to happen."

"Everything was fine today. Look, " I said showing him my hands, "I didn't even break a nail."

"Just stay away from there Cam. You don't have enough training to spare." he said.

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"I mean it." He said. I smiled at him.

"Okay, _Daddy_." I said giggling.

"Good, _daughter_." He said. My smile dropped.

"How do you think Mom is?" I asked. Dad stopped chewing and looked at me. He stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down. He patted the bed for me to come over and sit next to him. I did as told and sat leaning my head against the wall.

"I think your mother is fine. What she does is dangerous. She probably just had to get off the grid for a while. Stay hidden until she knows it's safe."

"I just wish I could see her. Tell her how sorry I am for hating her all these years." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. Joe stood up and pulled me with him. He hugged me and I hugged him back, squeezing my eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"I know you do Babygirl. I know." My Dad said kissing the top of my head.

"I like it when you call me Babygirl." I mumbled.

"I like it when you call me dad." Dad said.

"Good."

"Good." I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek before leaving his room.

Joes POV 3rd person

Joe loved his 'father' 'daughter' moments with Cam. It kept his mind off the death of his best friend and of Rachel.

"You're so much like them." he chuckled watching Cammie walk I to her room. "So much of your moms spirit and your dads passion and fire."

Joe wishes he could tell Cam how he feels about her. How, if he was her real dad, he would be the proudest father in the world. And how he loves her and how happy it makes him when she calls him Dad in front of everyone. Sure, to some people it may seem sappy, but to Joe, Cammie gives him a reason to keep going. A reason to protect. And a reason to have these happy moments. Once, he wished long ago that he could have. He just didn't know it would be his best friends daughter that would bring him those happy moments.

...

A/N: So what did you think? Thank you everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I just love Joe!. I'm thinking that in my next chapter, I should do a different POV, just so you guys can see what the others are thinking. What do you think? Just stick with Cam's or do a different POV. If a different POV, whose? PLEASE REVIEW! They mean so much to me and keep me motivated to write! Review Please!

PS- if you wanna give me ideas for future chapters or about the relationship between Cam and Zach, Logan, or Joe, I'll see what I can do with them. If you don't want to review your suggestions, you can PM me! Thanks!


	3. Good Enough

Zach's POV

I watched as she walked out of the P&E barn. Out of all the injuries I have, my ear hurts the worst.

Who knew Cam really could beat a boy. I smirked, remembering the way she dragged me and Stearling away from each other. The fury and seriousness in her eyes. Her cute little hips swaying as she walked as if she owned the place.

"Go to the nurse and get bandaged up." Mr. Dale told us.

"Yes Sir." We said in union. I glared at Logan and he did the same.

"Your lucky Cam tore us apart. I would have killed you in a split second." Liam sneered.

"You're all talk Stearling. The worst you did was break a few ribs." I said.

"You sure I'm all talk?" Logan asked.

"Positive." And with that, I walked away. I didn't bother going to the nurse. Even it I was bandaged up, I would still have to participate in everything we had to do here. There is no mercy in Blackthorn.

I walked to my room to take a shower. When I got out, I looked at myself in the mirror_. Thank goodness_. My face only had a few cuts and bruises on it. Nothing swollen.

I got dressed and made my way to Cammie's room.

"Cam." I whispered, lightly knocking on her door. "Cammie, are you up?" I turned her doorknob, thanking all the gods that it was unlocked.

I opened the door all the way and walked in. My breath caught as I saw her sleeping figure on the bed. The moonlight shining on her face like a spotlight. her hair looked shinier and there was a slight blush across her cheeks making her skin not so pale.

"Beautiful." I whispered and walked up to her.

"So beautiful." I ran my hand through her blonde hair. I took my other hand and traced the features of her face. Her forehead, cheekbones, along the bridge of her nose, and along her lips. But my favorite part to touch wasn't her lips, but the adorable dimple she had an her right cheek. Her relaxed face hid the dimple slightly, but I could still see it. When she laughed, smiled, or yelled, the dimple would deepen. I've never kissed it. I don't know why, but I wanted to. I know it's just a dimple, but it's so innocent on her.

I kneeled down and brought my lips close to her ear.

"I love you Cam." I whispered bringing my lips down to the one spot my lips have never touched. I could feel the little dent as my lips made contact with it. I smiled and kissed it a few times. It was the cutest little thing. Besides her of coarse.

I moved my lips to the tip of her nose and kissed it. Then her cheeks. She stirred in her sleep.

"Princess." I whispered. "Princess wake up." She mumbled something and turned her head. "Princess, I need to talk to you." Cam finally opened her eyes.

"Zach?" She yawned. "What are you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you." I said. Cam sat up and stretched.

"How are your ribs?" She asked in a sleepy voice. I got up an sat next to her.

"They've been better." I reached out and brushed a piece of hair, putting in behind her ear.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" She asked. I swallowed picking up her small hand and played with her fingers.

"Have you ever noticed how our hands fit perfectly together? Or, how, when you would snuggle your head in the crook of my neck, it was as if it was a puzzle being put together?" I asked looking into her eyes. "When we kiss, our lips mold perfectly together and I get the most amazing feeling in the world. Your head, it comes just passed my shoulders. Sometimes I would have pick you up just to kiss you." I chuckled. "I loved when you would laugh as I spun you around. It makes me so happy when I can make you laugh and smile."

"Zach please-" I ignored her.

"That first day I saw you, I was amazed. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Still are. I told Nick and Jonas that I should leave the mission. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. I knew if I stayed any longer I would. I called Joe but he made me stay. I tried to hide my feelings by teasing and annoying you. I thought that if you hated me, then I had no reason to love you anymore."

"Please Zach-"

"it turned out that it only hurt me when I made you upset. Then I saw you at the fair and I couldn't help my self. Four freaking years of hiding my feelings for you. It wasn't easy but I did it. And you just had to be at the fair that night. You were so beautiful.

"Cam, if you just give me one more chance. I promise I won't mess up. No more secrets, no more lies. I just can't have you leave me again. I _need_ you Cam. I love you so much it hurts. Please, just give me another chance."

"Zach I-"

"Hello Zach." I heard from behind me. I turned around knowing exactly who was at the door.

"Hello Sir." I said to .

"What are you doing in here?" He asked glaring at me. I tried not to shiver. _Dang that look is freaky_.

"I just came to talk to Cammie Sir." I admitted.

"Cam needs her sleep. And so do you." I knew what that meant. Longer night drills.

"Yes Sir. Goodnight Cam." I said before getting up and walking to the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Joe said before closing the door. _Sweetheart_?

"Next time you would like to visit Cam, make sure it isn't at 10:30 at night." Joe said.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I needed to talk to her. I swear I wasn't trying anything." I told him.

"I don't care what you were trying to do and not trying to do. You leave Cameron alone. She has enough to deal with. I'm not going to have my daughter stressed out more than she already is." I looked at him.

"Daughter? Cammie's not your daughter." what the heck did he mean by daughter?

"Her father is dead and her mother is almost pronounced KIA. Cammie is now in my care. She is now my daughter." Joe said in a stern voice.

"Oh."

"Yes 'oh'. Mathew and Rachel asked me to be her Godfather. I great fully agreed. I am going to protect Cam with everything I can. And that means, you stay away. She doesn't need the stress." Joe was about to walk back to his room when I stopped him.

"I love her Joe." He turned around.

"Then show me. What happened in the P&E room today was highly immature. When I can see that you can mature and take care of Cammie, them I'll think about letting you date her." he walked to his door and opened it. "Goodnight Zachary." and with that, he shut his door.

Well then, I'll just have to prove to him that I'm good enough for Cammie.

Cammies POV.

"_Liam, please, don't do this. I can't take it any more!" I cried. Liam brought the whip back and I felt another slash in my back. I screamed in pain. _

_"Alright Liam, that's enough." The lady with red hair sad. "Now Cameron, where is the list." I looked into her eyes. _

_"I don't know. What list? I have no clue what you are talking about!" I yelled. The muscles in my back tensed as I yelled making my slashes hurt even worse. _

_"Alright Liam. Take her away."The lady said walking off. "I don't care what you do with her. Just, don't kill her quite yet." and with that, she walked away. _

_"Liam please. Just get me out of here." I pleaded. Liam came from behind me and stopped to where I could see him. He smirked and took off his shirt. _

_"We're going to have a lot of fun Cam." I started crying. _

_"No! Please Liam don't!" Liam rolled me on my back. I was to weak to fight so I just screamed at the pain. Liam took my pants off. _

_"No! Liam don't!_"

I sat up with tears running down my face. I climbed out of bed and ran to my dad's room. Opening the door I rushed to his bed and climbed in, hugging him.

"What's wrong Babygirl?" Joe asked wrapping his arms around me.

"They won't stop." I sobbed. "They're the same thing, over and over again."

"Shh, it's going to be okay sweetheart. I've got you." dad said. I sobbed until I grew tired. My eyes started drooping and my body relaxed.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered again and kissed my cheek twice, the stubble of his mustache/beard tickling my skin. I closed my eyes all the way and reached up to run my hand across his stubble. he did t mind when I did that and I was glad. I did it with my real father too. It calmed me in a way. As I rubbed my hand back and forth across his jaw line I thought about what Zach said.

He was so sweet I almost kissed him right there. I want to be with him again. So much, but I already said I wasn't going to date anyone. If I go back out with Zach, it will just start more drama. And I don't think Logan will be too happy about me going out with Zach.

_Why did you have to break up with Zach? He was so caring and nice to you and you blew it all because of your own selfish feelings. He loved you and all you did was break his heart. _Maybe I should go back out with Zach. I still love him, always will. It's not like anyone will care if were dating or not. Well, except Logan.

_Oh well, I'll think about it tomorrow_. I thought before going to sleep.

...

A/N: What did you think? How did I do on Zach's POV?thanks for all the reviews And PMs guys! I've been getting great ideas for future chapters from you! I hope you liked this chapter! **Whose POV should I do next? Cammie's or Zach's? Are you happy with Zammie or should Cam end up with Logan? **PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Taken

Zach POV

I limped and grunted to my room where the guys already were. My sweaty palms made it hard to open the door but after a few tries I finally got it open.

"Ah! Freaking heck!" I yelled and plopped on my bed.

"Shut up Goode! Were trying to sleep." Nick groaned an put his pillow over his head.

"You- didn't- get the- crap beaten out of you today- and then have Joe- make you do another two hours of night drill- while having an already bruised body- and three broken ribs." I said between breaths.

"Then you shouldn't have gone to see Cammie. Now shush and go to sleep." he grumbled. And sleep I did. Not even bothering to change out of my uniform. I know I know, gross. But I was in pain and I was tired. I really didn't care at the moment.

Xxxx

"Zach! Wake up! We have 20 minutes exactly before breakfast." I groaned but got up any way.

"Geeze, I've never been so sore in my life!" I said waddling over to the bathroom.

"Stop being such a sissy." Nick laughed. I ignored him and turned on the shower.

As the hot water hit my tense muscles and easily took away the soreness in them.

I thought about the events last night. As long as I don't get into any fights with Logan, Joe will let me date Cam.

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" I asked my self.

I pulled my uniform and made my way to the dinning hall. I looked for Cam through the group of boys.

_How hard is it to find a girl in an all boys school_!?

I finally found her next to Joe. She was holding his hand, and from what I could tell, rather tightly. She also looks as if she's been crying. My heart broke seeing her eyes red and sad. Looking at Joe I could she his Jaw was set. Typical body language showing he's upset but doesn't want to show it. I walked up to her.

"Cam? Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me surprised and shifted closer to Joe.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said. Joe cleared his throat and I backed away from Cam.

"Good morning Sir." I mumbled before walking away.

I sat down in my seat looking for Stearling. He wasn't anywhere and I didn't know wether to be worried because I didn't know if he was planning something and happy because I wouldn't have to fight him for some stupid thing he'd do or say.

"So how'd it go with Cammie last night?" Jonas asked. I sighed and grabbed a pancake.

"Terrible. Joe interrupted the conversation and told me I wasn't allowed to date his 'daughter' unless I matured." I rolled my eyes remembering the talk with Joe last night. "So next time I get in a fight with Stearling, I lose my chance of ever being with Cam"

"Then don't get in a fight." Nick said. " Unless, Stearling says something to you about Cam. Then you can say that you were protecting Cam. We all know Stearlings going to say or do something to Cam sooner or later."

I looked over to Cam. She got up and told something to Joe and walked away. I watched as her hips swayed slightly from side to side as she walked.

"You're right." I told Nick, looking back over to him. "Stearling is gonna mess up and I'll have an excuse to beat the freak." i went to get syrup when the room went dark. A second later red lights were flashing and a 'Code Black!' sounded in the speakers. We got in our fighting stances and looked around. We were perfectly quiet, waiting for the attackers. My eyes grew wide.

"Cammie!" I yelled and ran in the direction she went. I heard Joe and a few others behind me as I ran to find her. "Cammie! Where are you Princess!"

I ran all over the dark halls as the sirens blared.

"Zach! Stop!" Joe yelled but I didn't listen. I turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a note on the floor. I picked it up, hoping it was from Cam. When I read it, my stomach dropped. I fell to my knees and cried.

**Zach~**

**You're probably wondering where Cam is right now. I have her. Now, no need to freak out. She's in good hands. It's a your fault. Cam could still be here but you had to make her leave me. Have fun trying, but you will never find us. don't worry, I won't hurt her. Because unlike you, I love her. She just needs a little push to realize that she loves me too... Plus, she's got information we want. **

**~Logan**

"I want all seniors to report to the CovOps room immediately!" Joe shouted.I heard feet running and soon all the seniors were gathered in the CovOps room.

"Cameron Morgan has been taken by Logan Stearling. We don't know where he is going or what he is doing, but it can't be good. You are to spread out in the country and call if you find, have leads, or even _think_ you know where either of them are." Joe said.

"Yes Sir." We shouted.

"You are to come up with your own covers. Don't tell anyone your true identity. If you come in contact with any one who knows about us, do not tell them where you are, who you are, or your next destination. Let's move!" We got up and went to get out disguises. I sneeked out and ran to my room.

_I hate that freaking kid!_

Opening my door, I grabbed a small bag and a wad of cash I saved from working down in Roseville. I made sure no one was behined me before slipping into a passage way and leaving Blackthorn. Grabbing my cellphone that Jonas made untrackable, I called the only person I knew could help. He answered on the second ring.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Grant? You were right about Liam and Logan, there with the COC. Call the girls and meet me at our safe house in Maryland." I hung up and ran as fast a I could to get away from the place I use to call home.

...

A/N: Hey! What did you guys think? Where's Cam? Are Logan and Liam really with the COC? Please review what you think! Cams POV next starting off of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who did!


	5. Torture and Fear

**I case of any confusion to my readers, if you have not read the first story in this series, Joe is Cammie's 'dad'. Just to clear things up. Her real dad is dead and her mom is out on a mission and has been pronounced, so far, as MIA.**

...

Cammie's POV

I woke up when I felt the bed move.

"Good morning." I mumbled as my Dad walked over to the dresser to get a change of clothes.

"Morning Babygirl." He said in a sleepy voice. He was about to walk in the bathroom when his phone went off.

"Joseph Solomon. Yes. Oh, I see. I'll be sure to notify her right away. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." He put the phone down and turned to look at me.

"Who was that?" I asked with a yawn.

"That was Mr. Jackson , the president of the CIA. Cam, your mother has been pronounced KIA as of two minutes ago." I stared at him and before I knew it, I was crying. And no, not the little sniffles and a few tears. I was full on sobbing. Dad came up to me an wrapped his arms around me. "Her body has not been found but it has taken to long for her to contact us. I know your mother Cam. She would have gotten back to us just to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry honey." I cried like this for at least ten minutes.

Once I finally calmed down and my Dad got out if the shower, I went in. I had hoped the water would get rid of the puffiness my crying has created around my eyes, but it didn't work. I tried splashing cold water on my face to see if it would help but the stubborn red blotches refused to leave. I huffed and left the bathroom. My dad was waiting by the door and we walked down to breakfast together.

_Be strong Cam. Be strong_. I kept telling myself this as we reached the Dinning Hall.

I was lost in thought when I a voice rang through.

"Cam? Are you okay?" I looked up at Zach, surprised. I shifted closer to my dad, not wanting to talk.

"Yes. I'm fine." Was all I said.

"Good morning Sir." He mumbled before walking away. Once we entered I went to sit down. After eating a pancake I got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I told my dad.

Walking down the hall, I ran my hand against the wall, looking for a new passage way to explore later. I almost reached the bathroom when someone grabbed my hand. I squealed as I was spun around. Before I could even make out who the person was, a pair of lips were on mine. An all to familiar pair. I pulled away.

"Logan, what do you want?" I asked trying to pull away. He only held in tighter.

"You." He growled before putting a cloth over my mouth. I struggled against his grip, holding my breath for as long as I could. I finally couldn't take it and took a big gulp of air. Immediately I started coughing. The fumes burned my nose and throat and made my dizzy. The last thing I heard was a voice saying 'Code Black' before I passed out in Logan's arms.

Xxxx

_I screamed as the whip slashed my back. The lady with red hair was gone. She was replaced with Logan. Which scared me even more. He looked at me with more evil than the women did. _

_"I want the names Cam! Give me the names!" Logan yelled. _

_"What... Do you mean?" I could feel myself slowly fading away from the blood loss. _

_"The names Cam, you know what I'm talking about!" He yelled. Liam walked into the room with a smirk on his face. _

_"It's time Cam." He said. _

_"No!" I screamed. _

"Come on babe, wake up." someone said. I shot up awake only to be slammed down on a bed. I tried to get up again but my legs and arms wouldn't let me. I looked at my wrists. I gasped.

"Logan." I let out a small sob. "Please untie my wrists." Logan chuckled and climbed on top of me.

"Now why would I do that Love?" He leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"Please Logan. Stop." _Please please please let this be another dream_. I tried to convince myself that it was just a dream. That I was going to wake up in my fathers arms and everything would be okay.

"Babe, you smell so good." Logan continued to kiss my neck when a door opened.

"Oh good, she's awake." a deep voice said. A voice I knew.

"Liam!" I yelled. "Liam please get me out!" Instead, Liam walked over to us.

"Get out Liam. I'm not done!" Logan growled against my neck. I've never felt so dirty in my life.

"No. We have work to do." Liam said in a monotone voice. "Now Cam, I need you to think real hard for me. There is a list of names your father showed you when you were younger. Very important names. If you tell me what they are, we won't hurt you."

"What names?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Logan's hand went up my shirt and he grabbed one of my breast. I screamed as he squeezed it.

"Answer the question babe." he said and laid his head down on me.

"But I do t know what your talking about!" I yelled. "What names?"

"Cam, don't make me get the whip." Liam threatened.

"I'm telling the truth! What names!? I have no clue what you're talking about!" I yelled. Logan's hand came back and slapped me. I resisted the urge to scream in pain.

"Answer the question!" Logan yelled.

"I did!" I screamed back. Logan got off of me and stormed out of the room.

"Cam, I'm going to ask you one last time." Liam said as Logan stormed back in. I looked at his hand. My blood instantly baca me cold. _Whip_. _My gosh, he has a **whip**_! "Just give me the names an Logan won't have to hurt you." stay strong Cam. Don't give them the satisfaction of crying.

"What. Names? I. Have. No. Freaking. Clue. Of. What. You. Are. Talking. About." I spoke slowly. The glanced at each other and shrugged there shoulders. They untied my wrists and ankles and flipped me on my back.

"I hate seeing a pretty girl like you get hurt like this but, it has to happen." WHACK! I screamed.

"WHAT ARE THE NAMES!" Liam shouted.

"I don't know!" WHACK!

"WHAT ARE THE NAMES!"

"Go to h***!" WHACK! WHACK! I was sobbing now.

"That's enough Logan. Well ask her again tomorrow. Do what you want." a very aggravated Liam said and stormed out the door.

"First, we should get you cleaned up." Logan said. I looked up at him with the best glare I could muster at the moment. He smiled evilly at me. "Then we can have some fun." I hid my fear as he said this. No need to give him the pleasure of knowing he scares me.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were nice." I spat.

"Hey! I'm a nice guy. If you had just answered the simple question, you'd be down stairs hanging out with us." he stepped closer. "Sitting on my lap while I wrap my arms around your waist. Giving you nice long kisses." he closed his eyes and smiled. "Cam. I love you. I love you so much." he opened them and smiled. "Love Cam. I love you." I just stared at him.

"You're crazy!" I screamed. "You are an insane, mental, freaky, psychotic creep!" He chuckled. His low voice I once thought was hot and sexy now gives me tingles of fear.

"No Cam. I'm not. We can get you cleaned up later." Logan rolled me on my back and it took every ounce of strength left for me not to scream. Logan got on top of me and put his knees On either side of my waist.

_Where's Zach? Zach! Please come. I need you Zach! Don't leave me here! Don't leave me!_ I thought as Logan kissed me. I felt hot tears roll down my face.

Xxxx

I don't know how long its been but I know I have been here for over two weeks. It's the same thing every day. Liam has gotten involved in things Logan usually would do. They made it a game. Who ever makes me scream the loudest gets to do... Things to me. If I didn't scream, they would torture me until I did.

"Just give me the names Cam." Logan said.

Thats the other thing. They keep asking me for names. Just like in my dreams. I honestly don't know what names there talking about. And who cares? They're just names.

"I don't know." I said in a tired voice. Liam grabbed the taser and put it on my waist.

"What was that?" He asked. I sighed and dropped my head.

"I don't know." I whispered. Liam pressed the button and I screamed. They boys laughed and Liam bragged about him winning.

"Now get out of here. It's my turn to spend time with my girl." Liam said pushing Logan out the door. I didn't have time to react to Liam who picked me up and plopped me on the clean bed Because I already started to go unconscious.

...

A/N: So what did you think of the chapter? Zach, Grant, and the girls will be here next chapter! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! Review and thanks to all who have/are! Also, thank you to all my readers out there! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Lost Then Found, Then Lost Again

Zach POV

"It's been three weeks man! We're never going to find her!" Grant said in a tired and frantic voice. Liz was typing away at the computer while Macey was fixing out disguises. Bex was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll find her Grant. I know we will. Logan and Liam are idiots. They're bound to make a mistake at some point!" Yes, I was doubting it myself. My mother is there boss. She doesn't hire idiots to do a job.

"Where could they have taken her?" I asked Macey.

"I don't know." She said. "But I had told someone when Liam left and never came back to school. I could have had someone fallow him. I wasn't thinking. It didn't occur to me and it should have. You don't just leave and never come back. He never told his friends he was moving. I'm the worst freaking spy ever!" She yelle and stomped her feet.

"stop beating yourself up over this." Grant said. "We'll find her."

"Zach!" Liz yelled.

"What?" I asked and walked over to her.

"I think I found them!" She said.

"Well? Where are they?!" I yelled looking at the screen of her laptop.

"I was searching hotel bookings near the rumored COC base. Nothing showed up. But, there is a motel booking in New Hampshire." she looked up at us and smirked. "Under the name of Liam Lantner. So I looked at the security footage." she turned something in and showed us a video of them from just two days ago.

"Well, I'll be d*****." I said. There they were. Walking up the stairs with something in there hands. My face paled. They were holding two pistols.

"Logan Stearling and Liam Lantner. Better known as Liam and Logan Fisk. Sons of John and Amber Fisk, who happen to be close with Cathrine Goode." Liz moved her eyes to me. She had a worried look in her eyes. "What do they want with Cam, Zach?" I shook my head and grabbed a duffel bag.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." I grabbed my clothes, guns, and knives. "You have five minutes to get packed and in the car." I left and waited for them. Two minutes and fifty seconds later, they all came out with a look of hope and fear on there face. "This is no time for fear." I told them as they got in.

"So what's the plan?" Grant asked. I smirked as I spead down the road.

"Blow there heads off and get Cam." I said. "Liz, get me the name of the motel and address."

"Already On it." she said as handed Grant a sheet of paper.

"Callie's Motel. 8349 Jensen Street. 29538" he read.

"Alright guys, get comfortable. It's gonna be a long ride." I said.

_Im coming for you Princess. I'm not leaving you. _

Xxxx

Cammies POV

"Come on Cam." Logan said. "If you cooperate, this won't be so hard." he kissed me on the mouth and I was to weak to pull away. Over the past week, I had given up. I give in and scream when they wanted me to so they'd stop hurting me. When they want to kiss me I would kiss back so I wouldn't get slapped. Thank goodness they haven't gone all the way yet.

"Logan." I whispered. He dug his face into the crook of my neck.

"Hmmm?"

"Please let me go. I miss my friends. I miss my dad. And I miss Zach. I just want to go." I begged. Logan stood up and and started pacing.

"Why-why do you have to do that?" He asked and scoffed. "Why bring up Goode? Or anyone for that matter? Aren't you happy? I got Liam away from you so we could spend more time together. Just you and me. Why can't you just let go of the fact that Goode isn't coming for you."

I whimpered. I miss my friends and family. But most of all, I miss Zach. I love him so much and I had to ruin everything. I wish he would come for me, but I guess Logan is right. If Zach really cared for me, he would have found me already.

Logan went on.

"Am I not good enough for you? Huh? What do you want from me!?" He screamed while pacing. "I'll give you anything. ANYTHING! Just ask me for it and you'll have it." He said looking at me.

"I want to leave and see Zach. That's all I wa-" he slapped me. Good and hard across the face.

"Don't mention that boy again. Your mine and only mine!" He seethed. He pulled me up from the bed making my wounds from yesterday open up. I screamed in pain. Logan didn't care though. He only wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and started kissing me. This time, I didn't kiss back. And he did _not_ like that.

"Stop being so difficult and kiss me!" He shouted.

"No."

"No? _No_? When did I ever say you could tell me _no_?" He asked with a dry laugh. "Listen hear Cammie. _I_ give orders. _I_ tell people what to do. _I_ am the only one who gets to spend time with you. And _I_ say no. Not you, or anyone else."

"Except for me." A voice said. A strangely deep and familiar voice. _Zach_. Logan looked up and slightly paled.

"Hello Zachary." He said spitting out his name.

"Let her go Stearling. Or is it Fisk?" He asked. Logan dropped me on the floor and walked over to Zach.

"How do you know about that?" He growled.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, why don't I just take Cam off your hands, and we'll be on our way." Zach said stepping towards me.

"Stay away from my Cammie." Logan said.

"Or what?" Zach asked. Logan pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head. This moment, was the first moment I have ever seen Zach show any fear.

"You take her from me, I take her from you. Choose wisely Goode." Zach was about to speak when the door slammed open.

I gasped. the lady with red hair from my dreams. She was real. And she was standing at the door with a gun pointed at me.

_Oh gee, thanks. I love it when I have two deadly weapons pointed in my direction._ I thought to myself.

"Hello Cameron. And I see we have Zachary here." she said. "Hello son. Nice of you to join us."

"Son?" I asked. All three eyes were on me.

"Why Zach! You haven't told your lovely girlfriend about your mother? How rude." She said. "Cameron, my name is Cathrine Goode. I am Zach's mother. Now, let's cut to the chase. I want the names. You can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Understand, that both ways did not end well for your parents." I stared at her with wide eyes.

"So it really wasn't _just_ a car accident." I whispered And looked up to her. "Where is my mother!?" She threw her he's back and laughed.

"Oh honey. Your mother is dead. You see, she refused to give me the names just like your father did. I know you know them Cam. These are very important names that I need to know. If you give them to me now, I won't kill you." she said.

"Even if I did know them, I would never tell." I spat. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Very well." Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Zach pushed the gun and tackled his mother. Logan was about to grab me and run when another figure came in and started fighting him.

_What the heck?! is that the kid from the fair!_?

"You can't take her from me!" Logan shouted. He raised his gun and shot. Then another shot. The kid from the fair knocked out Logan as I started getting dizzy.

"Cam?" Zach said picking me up. "Princess, stay with me. It'll be okay baby. Just stay with me. Stay with me and I promise I won't leave you." I heard a bunch of shouting and looked over to the door to see my friends and my dad. I looked back at Zach to see tears streaming down his face. I gave him a weak smile and reached up to wipe his tears away.

"I love you." I whispered before my hand went limp and I was consumed in darkness.

Zach POV

"No! No Princess. Don't leave me. Stay with me baby please. Please." I begged as her eyes closed.

"Zach! Let's go! We need to leave and get Cam to the CIA hospital. Now!" Joe yelled. I picked Cam up and ran with everyone down the hall and to the van. Once we got in, Liz started breaking down, Macey sat still with out a magazine or nail file, Grant didn't crack any jokes, and Bex stared off into space. Joe, he just sped down the road and lost tails and cops along the way. Me?

"Cammie baby. Hang in there. We'll get you help, just stay with me. I love you too baby. I always have. Since the first day I saw you. Please do me a favor and be strong. I can't lose you." I put pressure on her wound. Logan had just missed her heart. Even a millimeter closer and she would be dead.

"Hurry up Joe! She's losing a lot of blood and her pulse is slowing!" I shouted. i looked at Cammie's face. It was so bruised and there was a fresh hand print along her right cheek. Her face became blurry as my tears started coming again.

The car suddenly stopped and I picked up Cam and bolted out of the truck. Joe must have made a call because there were already nurses and doctors waiting for us. I set Cam down and ran with them only to be held back by Joe.

"What the heck man? Let me go!" I shouted.

"No. Let them take care of Cam. Theyll let you see her when she's ready."

"No! I'm going with them. Just let me be with Cam. Let go of me!" I shouted. Another pair of hands grabbed my other arm and held me back.

"You can see her when she gets out of surgery dude. Just let them help her!" Grant yelled. I stopped struggling and kneeled on the ground. I did the one thing I haven't done since I found out my father was killed when I was seven. I sobbed. Not cried, not shed a few tears, but sobbed. Full on, waterfall of tears, choking breaths, everything. And it was for one thing and one thing only. The possibility that my Princess was dying.

...

A/N: Sooo yeah. I have no excuse. But I'm back now! What did you think. This fic is almost over! What did you think? What's going to happen to Cam? REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for all the amazing reviews guys. I loved reading them. They made my day! Thank you hannahslye, athenadaughter6, Gallaghergurl4eva C'estLaVie and machinger5 and everyone else for your reviews! Athenadaughter6, yes, that's what I meant, just not the rape. They didn't go all the way or whatever. REVIEW!


	7. She Calls You Dad

Joe's POV

Sure, losing the people you loved and trusted most is hard, but when their daughter is slipping through your fingers too, it's a whole new feeling.

Joe didn't know what true love was. Until he met Cameron Ann Morgan. Holding the little new born in his arms, he understood why protecting loved ones was so important.

He remembered that day clearly. It was about an hour after Cammie was born. Joe rushed to the hospital, excited to see his god-daughter.

_February 26 1997-_

_"Joe, the baby's been born." Mathew rushed into the phone. Joe chuckled at his best friends excitement. _

_"Congratulations Matty. I'm happy for you guys." Joe said. _

_"Come to the hospital and meet your god-daughter will you?" Mathew asked. Joes eyes widened And he stood up. _

_"You want me to be your daughters god-father?" He asked, surprised to be asked such a thing. _

_"Of course! We're at the local hospital. Hurry up though, this little one is a cutie and I think Rachel is having a hard time letting people hold her but she's falling a sleep. Who knows how long she will stay asleep though." Joe grinned and laughed, getting up to grab his keys. _

_"I'll be there in a few minutes." he said before hanging up and jumping in the car. _

_Xxxx_

_Once he got to the hospital, Joe asked the lady at the front desk where Rachel Morgan was staying. _

_Finding room 223 was harder than he thought, but once he heard the soft cooing of a baby, he knew he had found the right room. Walking in, he was met with the most amazing sight in the world. His god-daughter. So small and laying in Mathews arms. _

_"Joe!" Mathew greeted in a whisper. "Make sure you are quiet. Rachel needs the sleep. Here, meet Cameron Ann Morgan." Mathew held out the little baby girl towards Joe and Joe carefully took her in his arms, supporting her head with the crook of his elbow. _

_She was small an weighed next to nothing. She had little curls of hair sticking out, a beautiful blonde. Her nose was so tiny and she had a confused look on her face while looking up at Joe. He looked at her eyes and was amazed at the blue that was in them. _

_"She's beautiful." He whispered. Baby Cameron made a soft cooing noise and Mathew and Joe chuckled. _

_"She's been doing that a lot. All the soft little noises. It's cute huh?" Mathew said with a big grin on his face. Joe only nodded while staring at the baby that was currently in his arms. She gave him a wonderful feeling. A feeling of true happiness and joy that he hasn't felt in a while. Right then and there, Joe had promised to always keep Cameron safe and protected. No matter what. Because that's what you do for the ones you love. You keep them safe from any type of danger. _

_..._

That moment Cammie was in his arms, he swore to always protect her. And he failed. Because here she is, slowly dying in a secret CIA hospital.

"Joe, it's going to be okay. Cammie's a tough girl. She can get through this." Bex said, doubting her own words. Joe ignored her and stood up walking towards Zach, who was currently pacing back and forth, begging the tears not to flow again.

Suddenly, Joe had him pinned up against a wall, a cold hard stare pointed at Zach. You know the saying; if looks could kill? Well, if looks could kill, Zach would be dead. And that was fine with Joe.

"Why didn't you call me?" Joe seethed. Zach struggled to breath, trying to pull joes arm off of his neck.

"I-I thought I c-could handle- it." Zach struggle to say. Joe pressed his arm a little harder on Zach's neck.

"And how'd that work out for you? Huh?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Cammie's dying now because you thought you were some tough guy. My _god-daughter_ is _dying_." Joe brought his other arm back and was about to punch Zach when someone grabbed the arm and ripped him off of Zach.

"Mr. Solomon, it's hard for all of us okay? Maybe not so much me because I only met her a few times, but it doesn't mean I don't feel bad." Grant said.

"Boy, if you know what's good for you, you will let me go. _Now_." Joe said in a calm, but threatening voice. Grant did as told, but made sure Joe didn't go after Zach again.

"Sir, I'm sorry I didn't call once we found where Cam was. But the only thing on my mind at that point, was to get my Princess back." Zach told Joe. "I'm in love with her Sir. She's all I have. This is hard for me too." Zach was going to say more. About how much he will miss her if she does die. About how strong everyone will haw to be. And how sorry he is for letting everyone down. But the doctor came in and asked for Joe Solomon.

"Joe, she got out of surgery just fine." Dr. Fitz said. "You're very lucky you got her here when you did."

"is she awake?" Joe asked. Desperation clear in his voice. The doctor shook his head.

"She is sleeping right now but you can visit." everyone stood up and Dr. Fitz motioned for everyone to stop moving. "One at a time. Joe, why don't you go first."

"Thank you." Joe was about to fallow the nurse to where they had Cammie, but Dr. Fitz put his hand on Joe's chest to stop him. Dr. Fitz bent down slightly and whispered in Joe's ear.

"Mathew and Rachel left Cameron in good hands. That little girl is lucky to have you."

Joe only nodded and walked off. Afraid that if he spoke, his true emotions would show.

Xxxx

Joe looked at his babygirl lying on the white bed. Wires all over her, stuck in her arms and anywhere else... And he broke.

Joe walked up to Cam and grabbed her hand while falling to his knees. He laid his head on her side and cried. For the first time since he could remember, Joe cried.

"Oh babygirl. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry this happened to you. I love you so much." He kissed her hand and took another look at her. Cam's face was still a little bloody and had bruises all over it. Her arms had were covered in handprints and scars. Scars that will be with her for the rest if her life.

Joe stayed like that for a few more minutes. Just looking at her, examining how much she looks like her mother and father.

"Joe?" Bex called from the other side of the door. Joe quickly wiped his tears and opened the door.

"Hey, you were in there for over thirty minutes. Zach wants to see her." She said.

_Thirty minutes? Had I really been in there that long_? Joe questioned himself.

He looked behind Bex and saw an egier Zach, waiting to be let in. Joe gave him one hard glare before leaving the room.

"You say or do anything to hurt her in there, and I won't hesitate to break every bone in your body." Joe said, grabbing the collor of Zach's shirt.

Joe knew he was being a little hard on Zach. He truly believed Zach cared for Cammie. But Joe was so scared of letting Mathew an Rachel down again, letting _Cammie_ down again, that he was making himself hate Zach so Cam wouldn't have to get hurt again. But there's something more than just Cammie getting hurt. I guess it's safe to say that Joe was afraid that if Cam fell in love with Zach, she would forget about Joe. And that scared him more than anything. Because then, he truly would have no one.

"I'm not going to hurt her Joe. I would never dream of it." And with that, Zach shrugged Joe off and went to see Cam.

Zach's POV

I practically ran into Cam's room. But the first glance of her I got, my feet and legs suddenly didn't work. I just stared at her. She had wires covering her arms. A bag hung from the side of her bed. One for fluids, the other to pump blood back in to her system.

_Hurry up Joe! She's losing a lot of blood and her pulse is slowing!_

I blinked away the memory and walked up beside her.

"Hey Princess." I said, grabbing her hand. "How are you baby?" I pulled up a chair and sat beside her, resting my head on the side of her bed.

"I killed her. Shot her right in the heart. I killed my own mother Cam. And you know what? I don't regret it." I gave a dry chuckle. "I don't regret pulling the trigger and killing her. She was a murderer and she wasn't going to hesitate to kill you. I knew that, so I shot her. Logan is in Being questioned at the CIA base and Liam, Grant took him out on our way in. You're safe Princess." Her hand slightly squeezed mine and I looked up to be met with a pair of tired blue eyes. I scrambled to my feet and cupped her cheek.

"Zach." She whispered. I got her some water that was by her bed and held it to her mouth.

"Small sips Princess, or you'll be puking it back up." I told her. She did as told and once she got a few sips, I took the cup away from her lips.

"I was so scared I might have never seen you again Cam. I thought they killed you." I said.

"No, I wish they had at the time, but they didn't kill me." she whispered. I noticed the strangle marks around her neck and knew her voice would be bad for a while.

"Don't talk too much Princess. Your throat needs time to heal." I told her. She nodded and and leaned her head into my hand. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers. Silently asking her if I could kiss her. She answered by pressing her lips to mine.

_Man, did I miss these lips._ I thought as I deepened the kiss. I knew I had to pull away. She didn't need to deal with kissing me. She had to concentrate on getting better.

"I don't remember much." She told me. I was glad for that. I didn't want her to remember any of what happened.

"Cathrine an Liam are gone. That's what's important right now." I whispered.

"And Logan?" I could hear the hopefulness in her voice. She wanted Ligan dead as much as we did.

"Logan is being held by the CIA. As of right now, he's being questioned. But, if he cooperates, it's not going to keep him out of prison." she seemed happy with my answer and started closing her eyes again. I kissed her goodbye and let the girls see her before she fell asleep.

"I love you Princess." I whispered before leaving.

Xxxx

"You'll take care of her, correct?" Joe asked. I was sitting out side, watching the cars go bye, letting the chill of the air fool me into thinking that it was the reason I was shivering, not the fear I was still feeling from hours before.

"What?" I mumbled, not taking my eyes off the road. I felt him stand next to me.

"If I allow you to date Cammie, you will take care of her, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of coarse." I responded. I looked over to Joe, my eyes saw, what I saw in me everyday. Fear. Fear if being left alone, left behind, and forgotten. I sighed.

"She calls you dad." I told him. Now it was his turn to look at me.

"What?" He asked me.

"She calls you dad. If she trusts you enough and loves you enough to call you dad, then I don't think you're going to be forgotten anytime soon. She lost both of her parents Sir. I don't think she could handle to lose you too." And with that, I went back to looking at the cars.

We didn't speak for what seemed like hours. But when the silence broke, it wasn't Joe or me who broke it.

"Well, these past few weeks have been tiring for all of us." Grant said. "I say, we check into a hotel and get some sleep. Cammie is doing well and the girls are falling asleep." We agreed and Joe called a hotel and booked two rooms.

"Alright," Joe said, "lets head on out."

I smiled on my way to the van. Knowing Cam was going to be fine, Liam and Cathrine were gone, and Logan was going to be locked up, I couldn't have felt more relieved.

...

A/N: I'm so sorry! This room forever to update, and I don't know why. I guess I was just more concentrated on At First Sight than this story. Any way, how'd you like it?good or bad? This fic is close to the end! Review Please and thank you. and thank you all so much to the ones who have reviewed So far! Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes! REVIEW REVIEW!


	8. A Happy Ending

Cammie's POV

"You ready?" My Dad asked.

"Of coarse I'm ready. I've been in this darn place for eight days!" I said, pushing him out the door with my good arm. He chuckled and walked to the car.

"Where are Liz, Macey, And Bex? They said they were going to be here." After Zach left, the first day I was in the hospital, the girls came in. I was completely shocked to see them because I thought they had forgotten about me. And I told them that too. Of coarse that led to Bex saying I was lucky I was injured or she would have smacked my head for ever thinking of such a thing. I also asked them how they found out I was hurt and in the hospital. Apparently, they go to some school called Gallagher and it's a spy school. They had come Roseville to keep an eye on me just like Zach and his friends.

"They couldn't make it. But-" I gasped, cutting him off.

"Zach!" I yelled running up to him and giving him a tight hug With my good arm. He chuckled and wrapped both if his arms around me, carful so he didn't hurt my wounds.

"Geeze Cam. I saw you yesterday." He said.

"I know but, I feel so happy right now. To be free. Free of Logan, free if that stupid hospital, and free of Cathrine and Liam." I mumbled, squeezing tighter.

"Cam, come on, let's go sweetheart." Dad told me. I let go of Zach an got in the car.

"Isn't Zach coming?" I asked as we pulled out of the parking lot. I looked in the side mirror to see Zachs figure get smaller and smaller.

"No. Zach has some stuff to do. He just wanted to see you before he left." dad said.

"Oh."

the rest if the car ride was silent. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes when my dad grabbed my hand.

"Cam?" He asked.

"Hm?" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"I love you." He said. This time, I opened my eyes.

"I love you too." I told him.

"You know who else loves you?" He asked, his voice was shaking slightly.

"Who?"

"Zach." My breath hitched and I stared at my dad in shock.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because Babygirl, I can tell you love him too. He makes you happy. And that's all I want." Dad looked at me for a second before putting his eyes back in the rode.

I smiled. A big fat grin showing my teeth.

"Thank you." I whispered. He squeezed my hand and I thought about Zach. How happy he'd be that we're aloud to be together.

_If he even wants me back._ I thought to myself.

X~x~x~

The drive back to Maine was annoying. Listening to 80s music, sleeping with a wounded shoulder, only eating fast food, and stopping at dumpy gas stations is not _fun_. But finally, after almost two days, we made it back to blackthorn. I jumped out of the car and breathe in the fresh air.

"Ahhh. Home sweet home." I said. I could someone wrapped there arms around me and I looked up to see Zach.

"Zach!" I yelled turning around in his arms. "How'd you get here so fast? You didn't leave with us!" He smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Why drive, when planes are _much_ faster." I gasped and punched his arm.

"That is so _not_ fair!" I turned to my dad, who was currently getting my stuff and his suitcases out of the car.

"Why did _he_ get to take a plane and not _us_?" I demanded.

"Because," he said shutting the trunk of the car. "I didn't want to deal with getting my car into bottom of the plane. I don't trust those people with my car." he walked past us and I was about to fallow, when Zach tightened his grip on me.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up into his green eyes.

"Cam? What if- what if we try us again?" He asked. "I love you Cam. You know that. I promise not to make anymore mistakes. I promise to always tell you the truth. I-" I cut him off with a kiss. He responded immediately and depended the kiss. He bit my bottom lip and I opened, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. After what seemed like for ever, we parted. Gasping for air.

"Zach, you did nothing wrong. I was wrong to get mad at you. I was wrong to breakup with you. And it's me who should be promising _you_ things." I said, looking I to his green eyes, showing him how much I love him with my blue ones. "I promise to never leave you. I promise, that when ever I get mad at you, that I will still stay by your side. I love you so much Zach." He grinned down at me and kissed me with so much passion that I nearly feel over my own feet in shock. But that didn't keep me from kissing him back with the same amount of passion.

X~x~x~

"Come on Zach! Let's go over here!" I yelled, pulling Zach to the water-gun game.

Its been a month since I was let out of the hospital. A month since Zach shot Cathrine and Grant killed Liam. A month since Zach and I became officially boyfriend and girlfriend. And I promise to never mess that up again.

"Cammie." Zach groaned. "When can we get something to eat? I'm staarrrvvviiinnggg." I rille my eyes an looked at him.

"Zach, you just had fried dough, a corn dog, and you stole half of my pizza. How can you possibly fit any more food in your stomach?" I asked.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." He said. I rolled my eyes and told him we could go find a food stand.

"You know, I think I like fairs even more now." I told Zach as we waited in line for pizza.

"And why's that?" Zach asked, making patterns with his thumb on the my hand as he held it.

"Because now, I get to spend my time here, with you." I said, looking I to his emerald green eyes. Those green eyes that always captivate me.

"Cam?" He asked with a worried expression. I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you? Over there?" He gestured to the park across the street. It was deserted, with only the breeze moving the swings.

"Sure." I said, slightly nervous, not knowing why he wanted to talk to me at a deserted park.

Zach pulled me along and once we were at the park, he stopped walking and turned to me.

"Cam? You know I love you. Right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of coarse. I love you too." I said. I saw a hint of a smile an he shifted closer to me.

"And you know I would do anything for you, right?" I nodded. Now I was _really_ confused.

_ What's going on_? I thought to myself.

"Is it possible, for you to do something for me?" His voice was shaking and his hands were slightly clammy.

_Why are you so nervous? _I wanted to ask.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked. What he did next, made my eyes well up in tears and my hand shot to my mouth.

As Zach kneeled down on one knee, his eyes never left mine. His hand reached in his pocket and he pulled out a little black box. When he opened it, I gasped. There, in the middle of the small box, sat a ring, with beautiful tiny diamonds laid out in a design that surrounded a big diamond, that was centered in the middle.

I looked back up to meet Zach's eyes.

"I know we've only been dating a short time Cam. But, I can't imagine living my life without you. You are my Princess and I couldn't stand to lose you. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one. The one I would spend my life with. The one I would grow old with.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me?" I couldn't speak. I feared, that if I did, I would start crying. So I only nodded.

"Yes!" I sobbed and hugged Zach. He pulled my face back and his lips were on mine. I was barely aware of him sliding the ring on my left ring finger. All I could think about at that moment, was that I was in the arms of my fiancé. My soon to be husband.

We pulled apart.

"And don't worry. I already talked to Joe." Zach said with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I murmured into his neck.

"I love you too Princess. I love you so so much." He said back, squeezing me to him.

X~x~x~

Five years later~~

"Lucas Mathew Goode! I swear, if you don't stop taking your sisters doll, I will ground you for the rest of the day! That means no rides, an no cotton candy or any other treats." I yelled at my four year old son as his younger sister cried. His bright green eyes full of mischief and now, sadness. He gave Lilly back her doll and apologized.

"Thank you." I said, turning back around in my seat.

"Mommy?" Lilly asked. Her three year old voice making her sound so innocent.

"What baby?" I asked.

"When are we getting to the fair?"

"A few more minutes." I said.

"And once we get there, we'll get you all the junk food you can eat!" Zach said.

"Yeah!" Luke yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Zach did the same and soon Lilly joined in. I glared at Zach and he immediately put his arm down.

"No, he's not. Right _Zachary_?" He winced as I used his full name.

"Aw come on Princess. They're little kids. Junk food is there life." He wined.

"Are you implying that about yourself too? Because right now, Luke is acting more mature than you." I looked at Luke and he smiled at me, looking proud to be more mature than his father.

"I don't think Daddy should have cotton candy for the way he's acting Mommy." Luke said, giggling. I nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right." Zach glanced at me.

"You're not serious." he said.

"Yes I am. We only get what we want when we're good. Right guys?" I asked the kids.

"Right." They giggled.

"Fiiinneee." Zach said, dragging out the word dramatically. "I'll be good." I nodded in approval as we pulled into the parking lot.

"We're here." Zach yelled. Lilly squealed and Luke unbuckled and jumped out of the car. As I got Lilly out of her car seat, Zach picked up Luke and put him on his shoulders, ruffling his dirty blonde hair. I smiled.

_If only you were here to see this Mom and Dad. My family. My big happy family. _

_X~x~x~_

I have always liked fairs. The lights and happy laughter. It makes me smile to see children drag their parents all over the place looking for cotton candy and toys that will only last a week. It's the one time to let loose and have fun.

But now, I have a whole new reason to like fairs. Because five years and seven months ago, my husband, Zachary Goode, proposed to me during one. And now, I get to see my son and daughter play the way the children I would watch when I was younger play. I get to buy _them_ cotton candy. They get to drag _me_ and their _daddy_ all over the place looking for cheap toys that will only last a week. All because I stayed with him. And that's the smartest thing I have ever done.

...

A/N: Hello people! What did you think of this chapter. Anyone upset that the story's over? Thank you all so much for your support, reviews, reading my story, fallowing and favoriting my story, and giving awesome ideas! I love you all so much! I will truly miss this story. :( sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

Review what you thought please!


	9. Luke or something

Hey guys! I've gotten a few PMs and some people want me to do a fic on Luke and his sis as teens. What do you think?

Any ideas on what you want me to do? Luke has a relationship or his sister does and Luke freaks out. Idk something else you can think of.

**_OR_**! I would love to get some ideas from you guys. I have never asked this and I think it's about time I do.

- What would YOU like to read? Is their a story you have in mind but don't want to write it or you don't have an account to do it? Please, give me your ideas and it would be an honor to make your fics come to life in a computer screen! really guys, any ideas you have for a story that you would LOVE to read, I would love to write it Give. Them. To. Me. XD


End file.
